starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Lenara Disavio
A former imperial commando, smuggler, prospector and CEO of a mining company, Lenara has recently been recruited by the secret organization known as Oremin. Lenara is the owner of the Gauntlet Heavy Courier Vegance. Over the years she has used many different identities; some notable ones include Asaani Cordoba, a merchant pilot from Anaxes, the mercenary Sanaya Deneban of Obroa-Skai and the corellian smuggler Ariane Shivan. Biography Born on Corellia to a fairly wealthy merchant family, Lenara was always free to pursue whatever hobby or education she thought fitting. An able fencer and psychology major of exceptional intelligence, she was noticed by Imperial Intelligence in one of their regular recruitment searches. After scoring equally exceptional in their basic training, she was transfered to a BlackOps commando unit codenamed "Manticore". During her service with Manticore, which was stationed on the Victory-class star destroyer Twilight, she fell in love with the units second-in-command, Solien Cortasi. However, Solien sacrificed himself during a commando operation onboard a rebel starcruiser, to ensure the units survival. Lenara still hasn't seen final proof of his death, however, and has not forgotten her former lover. After Soliens death, she herself got promoted to Major for her effort during the operation, and second-in-command of Manticore. She occupied this position until the units destruction by the hands of the New Republic, two years after Endor. For the following years, she had earned a living as a smuggler, prospector, slicer and mercenary. With the earned money she bought an old Gauntlet Heavy Courier, and had it completely redesigned. It was during this time where she teamed up with the bounty hunter Jag'Tai Vroenik, whom she had already encountered during a low profile mission for the Empire years ago. Together with several others (including the Firrerreo Bizzy Hunt), they cleared the Draconis system from a small band of pirates, and laid claim on the rich mineral deposits of its planets. They also befriended the intelligent species on one of its planets, and founded the mining corporation Draconis, Inc. with funding from CEC. Business went well, a major contract was signed with the Tenabrium Shipyard Array, and the company quickly expanded. During a large-scale mining operation for the Laro Order, she has been offered the position to be the shadow government's security director, and has been recruited into the secret organization of Oremin. Lenara stepped own as CEO of Draconis, but still remains one of the corporations most important shareholders. What the Galaxy knows The unit Manticore was virtually unknown to anyone but high officials within Imperial Intelligence and the imperial Admirality between Yavin and Endor, and even those would rarely be able to name its actual members. Official records from Corellia would of course show her early live as far as recorded, including acceptance into the Imperial Academy, which she left again on her own desire. After leaving onboard a cargo vessel bound for the Outer Rim territories, her trail becomes sketchy at best - some traffic control records, some business dealings and similar. She apparently bought an apartment and an airspeeder on Coruscant at some point, and started working as a freelance prospector. After that, her dealings with Draconis and later her position as Laro Security Director are well documented, though naturally nothing about Oremin would appear as part of such information. Personality and Outlook From the outside, Lenara usually seems to fulfill a typical 'corellian spacer' clichee, often sporting a mischievous grin and with a fairly carefree attitude to life. Part of this is unsurprisingly an act, and she has proven to be very decisive, cold and even ruthless when the need arose. She is extremely critical of the New Republic due to her distrust of politicians, based from the doubts that such an institution would ever keep the interests of its members as a whole at heart. Her ideal preference is what some would label a "benevolent dictatorship" - hence, a Galactic Empire without the likes of Palpatine or Damascus at the helm. It was this belief that ultimatively led to joining Oremin. Her main conflict with that belief is a potential clashing of her function as security director of Oremin, and various friends and contacts she has made during the years, many of which strongly supported the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. Skills In her many professions, Lenara has collected quite an assortment of different skills. Martial Arts She holds the title of master in several martial arts, and has gone to great lengths to keep those abilities at peak. Most of her expertise stems from her commando training with Manticore, specifically her knowledge of K'tara, Hijkata and the arts of the Echani. The most recent addition to her skill set is the combat style known as Rask, in which she was trained after her recruitment into Oremin. She has proven adept at melding those different combat styles into a unique style of her own, thus offering potential adversaries quite some surprises. Her cybernetical improvements(see below) compliment her striking precision and physical abilities tremendously as well. After Jag'Tai Vroenik and herself received a pair of swords from Bizzy Hunt as a gift, she has started training with them, though due to her lack of time to devote to that area, her progress has been fairly limited so far. Marksmanship Lenara is well versed in most weapons in use by the Galactic Empire around the Battle of Endor, be it blaster pistols, flechette launchers or sniper rifles. Her implant allows for exceptional precision beyond her already considerable skills with weapons. She can often be seen carrying an old BlasTech DL-22, if the situation doesn't require different armament. Piloting She holds a valid pilot's license both for starfighters and small transport craft, and has rudimentary experience in piloting larger ships, up to and including a brief episode with the Nebulon-B frigate Sentinel, after the Battle of Draconis. She has also proven to be an excellent combat pilot, both in her personal ship, the Vegance, and in various starfighters, such as the TIE Hunter. Skra As part of her training for Oremin, Lenara has started practicing Skra, a mental discipline developed by Reng Kasr to defend one's mind against mental intrusions, such as Jedi mind tricks or thought reading. While she hasn't brought it to Kasr's level of mastery so far, her practice makes such attacks quite difficult for hostile force users. Cybernetics Manticore employed various cybernetical augmentations in its strike teams - some proven and tried, others purely experimental. Lenara has received several of these, like all members of the team. Given the nature of their work, these cybernetics are very difficult to detect under anything but detailed medical scrutiny. Metal parts are completely absent; the enhancements are based purely on biological or composite materials. Apart from people actually possessing detailed knowledge of Manticore - such as Kasr, Thrawn or similarily ranked imperials - none know the details of those, and the list of people aware of Lenaras cybernetics at all isn't much longer. Cognitive Enhancement Manticore had experimented with cybernetical brain implants for quite some time, well before Lenara was recruited into the unit. The eventual aim was to provide such assistance to all imperial commandoes, though the technology never went past the initial live testing phase before Manticores destruction. Lenara, as well as three additional members of the team, were volunteers to one of their latest prototypes. A tiny computer chip was implanted and connected to the brain tissue, based on mostly organic and a few composite materials; metal components were avoided completely due to potential issues such as detectors. The chip's most frequently used capability was calculation: Apart from "simple" mathemathics, it consistantly calculated things such as distance, size, velocity and, accordingly, speed vectors and position prediction. Minor alterations were done to the commando's eyes and visual nerves as well, as part of that ability. This lead to a considerable increase in precision and reaction speed. Another effect was a notable improvement of muscle memory. A second ability was communication with other implants or a command station, which provided literally a technological form of telepathy between team members. However, this ability was far from being perfected, and consistant use not only put a heavy drain on the chip's limited energy supply - which was based mostly on body heat and the constant electrical current present in the human body - but led to increasingly severe headaches after far too short of a time. These problems effectively rendered it useless for consistant operational use. After some modifications to the Vegance, Lenara was able to establish a direct communication link with her ships A.I., though due to mentioned headaches she is very selective on its use, prefering verbal or datapad access whenever possible. In essence, this second ability is similar to the wireless computer interface of other cyborgs - though highly miniaturized, and free of common metallic computer components. Physical Improvements Spread throughout her body, Lenara has received several slight improvements - bones strategically reinforced (or even partially replaced) with more resilient material, synthethic muscle upgrades, various minor improvements to heart and lung performance, and even chemical alterations to improve cell regeneration and reduce muscle degradation. Due to the necessity of secrecy, none of these improvements are overly massive. Various Lenara is an able slicer, once good enough to be called exceptional during her commando times. However, her ability has collected some rust from simple disuse apart from her interaction with the ship A.I. and some odd encounter during her independent years. She is also versed in mechanics, electronics and a variety of other fields related to starship maintenance and modification. As a prospector and later founder and CEO of a mining company, she has acquired some basic knowledge of geology and related science, and has proven an able businesswoman. Noteworthy as well is Lenaras exceptional memory, coming very close to being what experts label eidetic. Active Threads * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger Category:CorelliansCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:Laro_OrderCategory:Darkheyr